The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for controlling an elvator by an electronic computer.
According to conventional apparatus of this type, electromagnetic devices and units such as electromagnetic relays are mainly employed. Since electronic computers such as microcomputers have recently been developed, the computer is also used as an apparatus for controlling an elevator.
An elevator which is controlled by an electronic computer has a number of advantages such as an improved controlling performance, an increased lifetime, saves energy and the like when compared with conventional elevators which employ electromagnetic relays. However, computer controlled elevators on the other hand, have a major drawback in that when the computer malfunctions, the elevator cage generally becomes impossible to run, thereby causing passengers in the cage to be enclosed in the cage.